danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Mooagain/Kingdom succession city
Story The lord of your city has been poisoned, and no doctors can cure it. He has no children, and no living relatives. He heard about the Queens death games, and decided it is a good idea. He kept it more local, so that someone he knew would take over. However, a few others have snuck into the game, and they mixed with the others before the lord noticed. Phases Morning: Explore the manor, and kill others. Challenge: Duel or test others, to get prizes. Voting: Vote for the losers of the previous challenge phase. Whoever has the most votes dies. Dinner: Trade meals, or just eat them. You also may guess other players roles. Night: Same as day, but it is hard to see, and players that don't sleep will show up as sleepy. Special Rules: Some rooms will be locked, and only players with keys can get in. The NPC's can have keys, and the keys may be stolen. Poison will kill you in two days. All abilities that affect a room can't affect bedrooms, unless specified. All night/morning phase abilitys thet affect other players require being in the same room as the target, unless specified. Some roles can speak on the cult chat naturally. They will be anonymous. Players may join the cult at will. Each phase is 24 hours. Roles Investigator "I'm not confusing the poisoner with a werewolf this time." Your family was killed when you were young, by a man that sold them poisoned bread. Now you are the city's best detective, and when you heard about the lord's oncoming death, you saw a link. You have snuck into the death games, in the hopes of finding the poisoner. Observation: Passive: At the start of the Dinner phase, you are notified which meals were altered, by any role. Investigation: Passive: When a player or NPC dies, you are given a free guess prize. (after you find out about it) Trap: Night phase: Place a trap in any room, and the first player to enter that room, excluding you, will have it revealed weather or not they have killed anyone. An investigation will be triggered. 1 use. Gains a use when you guess a players role correctly. Can be used on bedrooms. Waiter "The butler did it." You were the lord's most trusted servant, and in return for the years of service, you were placed in a game of death, with a high likelihood of not making it out alive. That was not the prize you were hoping for from the will. It almost makes you wish you were the one who poisoned him... Wrong order: Voting phase: Secretly trade the meals of up to 3 players. This action takes place after the poisons and other stuff is added to the meal. Spill meal: Dinner phase: Destroy a players meal, forcing them to go hungry. 2 uses. Alcohol: voting phase: Pour some extra wine in a meal, causing whoever eats it to stay awake all night and sleep the whole morning phase. You have keys to the kitchen. Poisoner "Hope you're not hungry" You are the killer. You poisoned the lord, and joined the death games to take what you earned. The poisons remain in jars in your room, waiting to be added to the meals of your enemies. Deadly Poison: Voting phase: Poison another players meal, causing the player that eats it to be poisoned. Gaseous poison: night phase: Fill a room with poison gas, poisoning any player that goes in. The gas will dissipate the next morning. Numbing poison: Challenge phase: Knock out another player, forcing them to accept any challenges that day. 3 uses. I have the antidote! passive: You can cure anyones poison. If used on another player, they must give you a prize. I no longer have the antidote! passive: If you die, all poison is removed. (other roles may still poison) Undertaker "Ashes to ashes, you to dust" Your job is to bury people. you had come buy to make the lord a coffin, but the gates closed while you were there. Now your job is still to bury people, but with less requirements on who to bury. Grave robber: passive: If a player dies, you have access to all their prizes, role items, and other stuff. Burial: night phase and investigation phase: If you encounter a dead body, you may bag it and take it to the graveyard or garden. It will be buried, destroying all evidence of the players death. If done at night, no investigation will trigger. 3 uses Bury alive: night phase: Knock a player in the same room as you unconcios, and drag them to the grave yard to bury them. 1 use. Devil Incoerent whispers geting louder and louder, slowly driving you mad. You started the cult, and are in control of every member. Some of the servants are part of your cult, and they have opened the door for you. Now you command them, leading them to victory. Teleport: night phase: Teleport to any room. 2 uses per night. Mind bender: night phase: Players in the same room as you will see/hear/feel whatever you want them to feel. Possession: any phase: If you die, you may take control of a player in the cult. You will have access to their thread, and you can make them participate in challenges, make them move, and even make them kill. if the player you controled wins, you both get the win credit. The player you control will be moved up one rank on the duel and test chains, and gain the teleport ability. Unearthly existance: passive: you may not kill players directly, you don't need sleep, and you don't need to eat. You may speak on the cult chat and main chat anonymously. Cultist "The giant eye in the pyramid told me to do this." You were just one of the servants in the manor, but now you are more than that. The cult found you, and gave you a reason to live. If you can help the devil win the games, the cult will rule the city. But the leader has a better idea. If you win, then you will be the gods favored, and be held higher than the Devil minon they sent you. Assimilate: any phase: Make a player in the same room as you a cultist. They will be able to speak in the cult chat. 1 use per day. Control: any phase: Control another player in the cult for one phase. You may not directly kill anyone. after the controlling, that player may leave the cult. Corrupt: night phase: Corrupt a room. Any players that enter will become part of the cult. 1 use. Fear of the master: passive: If you try to interact with the Devil player, you be alerted that they are the Devil. You may not tell anyone, or try to kill them in any way. You will not know who the devil possess when the devil dies, and you may attempt to kill that player. You have keys to the basement. You may speak on the Cult chat. Chief Guard "Murder is illegal, unless I do it." You kept the lord safe for years, keeping him alive and well. But the poisoner slipped past. As a punishment for failure, and as a reward for past success, you are in the death game. Now it's time to prove that the killers will not best you again. The boss: passive: If you kill a player, the guards will just look the other way, and trigger no investigation. Trusted assistant: passive: You get an extra vote. Guard armour: passive: You start with a sword, as well as keys to every room. Protection: any phase: You can control guards, but not make them kill anyone that has not been confirmed a killer. (This means that if the guard did not see the attempted/successful murder they will not attack. They will attack if the investigator confirmed that a player is a killer.) Head Chef "Cooking it kills the bacteria. But only if it's cooked." You have kept the lord's kitchen running for years, but now that the food has been poisoned, you have to be more careful. The cooks you oversee are fully capable of poisoning anyone in the game, and you must be sure that they don't poison you. Food supply: dinner phase: You may give any player a replacement meal that they can eat instead. Turkey: voting phase: load a meal with sleep inducing food, to force a player to sleep the next night. 3 uses. Coffee: voting phase: load a meal with caffeine, to force a player to stay up all night. 3 uses. Raw meat: voting phase: load a meal with raw meat, causing a player to have a 50% chance to be poisoned. They will feel as though they are poisoned even if they are safe. 3 uses. Fish: voting phase: load a meal with fish, causing a player to win all tests the next day. 1 use. Eggs: voting phase: load a meal with eggs, causing a player to win all duels the next day. 1 use. You have keys to the kitchen. Tailor "This tie looks good on you, but try making it tighter." Your job was to make the lords clothing, but you also made some for yourself. And by that I mean disguises. you made costumes for yourself, to appear as someone you weren't. Now, that skill could save you. Disguise: night phase: Take on the appearance of another player or NPC. this will wear off in the challenge phase. Sewing needle: challenge phase: Poke a player with a needle, forcing them to miss the challenge phase and voting phase while they sit in the infirmary geting a band-aid for their boo-boo. Stitch: any phase: Make anything out of fabric. Could be a net, could be anything. Be creative. Game keeper "Let's find out if this gun is still in working condition." The lord was very big on hunting, and it was your job to make sure there was always something to hunt. When he put you in the death game, hunting became a focus. So, do you want to be the hunter, or the hunted? Gun 'test': challenge phase: Shoot a player, they will die. 2 uses. Not usable in the final 5. Hunting time: any phase: Release a flock of pigeons into the air. This will distract all NPCs in the area. Release the hounds: Release a vicious dog into the room of your choice. The dog will attack everyone it sees, including you. The dog will injure players, giving them a chance of death. If they don't die, they will be sent to the infirmary for the whole day. 1 use. Can't be used in final 3. You have keys to the stables. Doctor "This is a matter of life and death. My life, your death." You were brought to the lords home to cure him, but you could not. There is no cure in your knowledge, but now it is rather important that you find one. Apothecary: night/morning phase: Spend the phase in the infirmary, making a pill. This makes you gain a use for one of your other abilities. Medicine: any phase: If a player receives this, their poison will be cured. 0 uses. Placebo: any phase: If a player receives this and they are poisoned, they will receive a message saying the poison was cured. They will still be poisoned. 0 uses. Homeopathic: voting phase: If a player receives this and they are poisoned, they will be cured. Otherwise, they will be poisoned. Must be placed in a meal. 0 uses. CPR: any phase: Save any other player from death. Pay up: passive: The successful use of any of these abilities on another player makes them give you one of their prizes. If they have none, I will give you one. (Poisoning a player with homeopathic pills is not a success) Tax Colector "The trick is to stop thinking of it as 'your' money" -the IRS You are the most hated person in the city. The lord is the only person that likes you, because you pay him. Now you have a chance to get respect from others, but only if you win. Income tax: passive: If any player has more than 3 prizes at one time, they must give you one. Take from the poor and give to the rich: morning/night phase: Any NPC other than the lord must give you an item of theirs if they have one. Usable once per NPC. Buy a vote: voting phase: you get an extra vote. Farmer "Why is there a framer farmer in the mansion?" You are just a simple farmer. Nobody cares about you, and you live in peace. Until you delivered some grain to the lord on the wrong day. You are trapped in the manor, with no way out. Maybe you can survive, and have a less simple life? Crop rotation. night phase: Rotate a crop into any room. The room will be full of soil and plants, and can't be used for normal purposes. The use of this ability will return the room it was used on previously to its origonal state. 3 uses. Usless peasant: passive: You have a 50/50 chance of wining or losing a challenge. Moo: any phase: Release a cow into the manor, causing a large distraction, and skipping the phase. 3 uses. Frame: voting phase: Frame another player as a role. If that player is guessed as that role in the following dinner phase, it will succeed. You may not guess the player you frame with a deadly guess. Challenge results Duel: Chief guard>Cultist>Gamekeeper>Undertaker>Poisoner>Doctor>Devil>Head chef>Waiter>Tax colector>Tailor>Investigator Test: Investigator>Devil>Doctor>Poisoner>Waiter>Head chef>Tax colector>Game keeper>Tailor>Chief guard>Cultist>Undertaker Prizes Free guess: If you make a wrong guess, you have no negatives Deadly guess: If you guess right, the target dies. If you are wrong, you die. Guess imunity: All guesses used against you will fail. Death imunity: Used during the night, you can't die untill the next challenge phase. Key: Take any one key. Double vote: Your vote counts double. Rooms 15 bedrooms Graveyard Infirmary Garden Kitchen (locked) Dining room Servants rooms Armoury (locked) Basement (locked) Master bedroom Yard Stables (locked) NPCs 5-10 of the NPCs will be secretly part of the cult. The cultists will have keys to the basement. 10 guards (with swords and keys to the armoury) 10 misc servants 5 waiters (keys to the kitchen) 3 chefs 2 cleaners 2 drivers (keys to the stables) 2 nurses 1 lord (keys to every room) Category:Blog posts